Surviving
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Alexa Parker was 16 when the world fell apart. She is left with no one in the wake of post-apocalyptic Georgia. Rick and Lexie become a part of the group and they accept her. As their lives all intertwine and they become a makeshift family who has what it takes to survive?
1. Atlanta

Disclaimer:I do not own anything all credits go to the creator of the show.

**I've kind of been thinking about doing a TWD fanfic for a while but sorry if it sucks. Please R&R and thanks for readin :)**

* * *

"Oh shit" Lexie mumbled under her breath. She was drinking water while walking back to her makeshift camp and sloshed it all over herself.

"Hello? Police officer out here. Can I borrow some gas? Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" a man was looking into the house.

Lexie gasped before jumping behind the nearest tree. He hadn't been here when she'd left to go down to the stream. Lexie saw the man look inside the house. Bad mistake. The couple that was living here decided to off themselves. Lexie went inside just once to look for any usable items or food they left behind. Lexie was peeking around the tree watching the man when he turned around to start walking back and saw her. He started walking towards her. Lexie had her hand poised on her gun.

"Hello? I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you miss."

Lexie cocked her gun and stepped out from behind the tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey easy" he held up his hands defensively, "easy. No one needs to get hurt. I'm a police officer; I was headed to Atlanta when I ran out of gas."

Lexie lowered her gun, "Atlanta's dead, what business do you have there…uh"

"Rick." He clarified, "how do you know Atlanta's dead?"

"I heard it was overrun."

"But you don't know for sure?" Lexie shook her head.

"Look are your parents around, you can't be that old, uhh….?" Rick asked.

"Lexie. I'm 16. It's just me."

"Where are you going Lexie?" Rick inquired.

"I don't know yet." Lexie admitted.

"Well with the state of things I don't think you should be on your own…I'm a police officer. You can accompany me too Philadelphia."

"Aren't I a little young for you?" Lexie asked being a smart-ass.

Rick chuckled and took a step closer, "Not like that Lexie. The way I see it we'd be better off together than we are apart. You watch my back I'll watch yours."

Lexie thought it over, "Well since I don't have any other plans on this fine Georgia day. But let me make one thing clear, you lay one hand on me; I'll kill you and don't think I won't"

Rick nodded, semi-scared, "Understood. Now I don't suppose you have any gas laying around for a vehicle?"

Lexie shook her head, "Oh you know what! I think I have the next best thing. Come on." Rick followed Lexie to a horse pen and saw a lone horse grazing. "I've been here for a few days but she hasn't let me tame her yet, I was planning on training her and taking her with me when I left anyway."

Rick smiled, "You did good kid; now let's see if we can calm her down now." Rick grabbed the harness draped over the fence and walked over, "Easy now, easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing like that. More of a proposal. Atlanta's just down the road a ways. It's safe there. Food, shelter, people, and other horses too I bet. How's that sound?" Rick slipped the bridal on the horse. Then he turned to Lexie, "Lexie go get your stuff alright it's pretty early if we get out soon we can make it there by noon."

Lexie nodded and ran over to the barn. This day was taking a weird turn of events. Lexie climbed into the loft and looked over her stuff. She didn't have much, and she knew she couldn't bring everything since her and Rick were both riding the horse at the same time; that horse looked pretty weak. Lexie sighed and opened her backpack and dumped everything out. 'Okay I'm definitely bringing my Brita water bottle" that was the most useful thing she had, other than her guns any water supply she could get to her water bottle filtered so it was safe to drink. She threw in a pack of Oreos she found in the house; she had a change of clothes and undergarments, her hat. She a plethora of weapons. On her person she had a belt buddy belt. Which held a 4in pocket knife in the buckle, it was useful and discreet, and because nobody knew it was there. She had her .8mm in her holster on the side of her belt. She had her fold-up rifle for hunting in her backpack and ammo for both the pistol and rifle. She had a knife in her backpack to, a big one seven or eight inches long. She put a couple cans of beans in and her can opener in the front and zipped it up. In the smaller pouch she had her toothbrush, utensils ring, hand sanitizer and a picture. She ran her thumb over the faces on it before putting it in her bag. She rolled up her pillow in her sleeping bag and clipped it to her backpack and went to find Rick.

"Took you long enough Lexie. I was beginning to think you ditched me." Rick joked.

"Sorry I had to pack up everything I own at a moment's notice." Rick chuckled, "come on". Lexie could see he had put on a police jacket and had a huge duffel strapped across his back that said 'Sheriffs'.

"So Lexie do you know how to ride? I haven't done it in a while."

Lexie rolled her eyes and swung her leg up and over the horse. Rick was less graceful and it took a couple of tries. As soon as he was up he placed his hands lightly on Lexie's shoulders. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by putting them around her waist, but he was riding in the back on a horse and needed something to hold on to.

Lexie shook the reins, "Heyah!" The horse took off flying into next week.

Rick gripped Lexie's shoulders tighter, "Whoa, let's go easy I haven't done this in years, easy girl."

* * *

After a little while later Lexie felt awkward in the silence, "So what's your story Rick?"

"Well, I was shot, on the job, I was in a coma. I woke up a few days ago and I'm trying to find my family."

"How do you know they're alive?" Lexie asked.

"They took things, from our house, photographs, and our wedding video. Things a thief wouldn't take. I just have a feeling they're alive."

"Tell me about them?" Lexie asked.

"Well Lori, that's my wife, she was so pretty, long brown hair, and big brown eyes, and the kindest face. We got together pretty soon after high school. And then there's my son Carl. He's 10. He's so sweet. I'm worried I won't find them."

"It's hard to lose people but you get used to it in this life. But I hope you find them. I'll do my best to help you."

Rick was just opening his mouth to say something when Lexie tugged on the reins and stop on the highway.

"What are we doing Atlanta's right there?" Rick said.

"I just need to use the bathroom." Lexie jumped off and started walking over to the treeline.

"Don't go too far Lexie." Lexie rolled her eyes and ducked behind a tree to do her business.

When she was coming back she could see Rick was petting the horse. She walked back and pulled open her bag.

"What are you doing now?" Rick asked.

"Hey we don't know what we're going to run into in there I'd rather not be weak with hunger."

Lexie opened a can of beans and pulled out her utensil ring. She offered it to Rick first who surprisingly accepted. Lexie pulled out her water and they sat there enjoying the breeze eating beans and drinking water. It was going well until they heard a twig snap behind them. They both leapt up and turned around and saw a walker coming out of the tree line. Rick pulled out his gun ready to shoot.

"Wait!" Lexie frantically grabbed his arm. She pulled her knife out of her belt and ran over and stuck it right in the skull. Rick stood there shocked that this teenage girl was so fearless and tough.

Lexie came back and was pulling the sanitizer out of her bag. "You never shoot if you don't have too. Bullets are loud any walkers within a good couple mile radius could hear that shot go off, and then we'd be in trouble." Lexie put her backpack on and offered the horse some water she cupped into her hands.

Rick walked over, "Lexie, what's your story? Why are you all by yourself out here?"

Lexie jumped on the horse, "I don't have a story."

Rick got on too, "Everyone has a story."

Lexie didn't even flinch, "Everyone I know or knew is dead, simple as that. When you don't have anyone or anything you're left with something that's a whole lot less than what you were before this world."

Rick pondered this in silence. As they got closer they could see the outline of the city. Lexie felt the horse hesitate. She gulped and urged it to keep going.

"Rick I-, I'm scared, I heard it was overrun what if we get cornered."

"Lexie I'm going to protect you okay? Either way if there's a shelter or no shelter we're getting out of here alive."

As they made their way into the city it was quiet. Too quiet. They heard movement and saw a couple walkers. Lexie gasped and the horse whinnied.

"Steady it's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun." Rick said confidently.

Lexie and Rick hear a motor and look up to see a helicopter flying by. "Follow that quick!" Rick yells to Lexie. "Heyah!" The horse was chasing it but when they rounded the corner they saw dozens of walkers.

"Oh shit. Rick…!"

"Lexie turn back, turn back!" Lexie turned the horse around but there were too many walkers. They came from behind as well and surrounded the horse. The horse reared up and Lexie and Rick fell off and Rick dropped his gun bag.

"Lexie crawl under the tank!" Lexie ran over to the tank and got to her stomach and crawled under with Rick close on her heels. "Rick there's a hatch!" Lexie shouted as she opened it. She climbed in then helped pull Rick up. Rick slammed the hatch shut just in time. He leaned back and realized there was a dead soldier in the tank. Then the soldier moved and attempted to bite Rick. Rick pulled out and cocked his gun.

"No Rick-!" Lexie covered her ears just in time before the shot went off. Ringing was all she could hear for a good few minutes. Rick looked like he wasn't doing too hot either. Lexie looked at Rick waiting for him to think of a plan when they hear static from the radio. Lexie and Rick leaned forward to listen.

"Hey you. Dumb ass. Hey you in the tank, cozy in there?"


	2. Camp

"Hey? You alive in there?"

"Hello? Hello?" Rick grabbed the transistor radio.

"There you are" the voice said. "I was beginning to wonder.

"Where are you?!" Lexie asked.

"Outside?" Rick jumped in. "Can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

"There's good news?" Lexie asked hopefully.

"No." The man said bluntly.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a bit concerned in here." Rick said sarcastically.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out."

Rick sighed, "Got any advice for me?"

"Yeah; make a run for it." The man replied.

"That's it? Make a run for it?" Lexie said with a mix of annoyance and worry.

"Hey, my way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"

"So far." Rick replied hurriedly.

"Okay the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Got ammo?"

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, guns too. Can I get to it?"

"Forget the bag it isn't an option what have you got on you?"

Rick looked at Lexie who mouthed fifteen, Rick looked at his own gun and also counted 15. "30 rounds and a Beretta with one clip."

"Make them count. Be at the alley."

"Hey what's your name?" Rick asked.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time!"

Rick slammed the transistor radio. "Come on Lexie let's go. Stay close and shoot to kill. If something happens to me keep running for the alley. I'll try to cover you."

Lexie smiled mischievously, "See you on the other side Rick."

Rick grabbed a shovel then popped open the top to the tank. He jumped out and shot a walker. Then he helped pull Lexie out. Before he could turn around he heard a shot go off right next to his head and looked to see a walker fall off the tank that was about to get him he looked back and saw Lexie holding her gun. "Nice shot Lexie."

"You can thank me later." Rick and Lexie jumped down and made a run for the alley. They were running when they turned the corner and ran into an Asian guy.

He held up his hands, "Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Back here! Come on! Come on!" Lexie followed him and Rick shot another walker. "What are you doing?! Come on! Come on! Get up!"

The guy started climbing a ladder to the roofs. Lexie followed and Rick went lastly to make sure Lexie made it up alright. Once at a break in the ladder they stopped all three panting.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood." He said to Rick. "You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?"

"It wasn't my intention." Rick replied.

"Yeah, whatever, Yeehaw, you're still a dumbass…"

"Rick," he held out his hand, "and this is Lexie. Thanks."

"Thanks a lot, really." Lexie said earnestly.

"Glenn, you're welcome." Glenn looked down and there were maybe a hundred walkers surrounding the bottom of the ladder. Glenn then looked up the ladder. "Bright side. It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kind of guy." Glenn started climbing.

"Lexie you be careful, don't rush or else you might slip, I'll be right behind you." Lexie nodded and started to climb with Rick close behind her.

* * *

As they climbed down into the alley Glenn got on a walkie-talkie, "I'm back, 2 guests plus 4 geeks in the alley!" 2 people in black uniforms came out and beat the walkers blocking the door and Glenn, Lexie and Rick all ran in.

Right when they ran in a crazy blonde woman slammed Rick back and pulled her gun and pointed it at him. "You soon of a bitch! We ought to kill you!" She was breathing heavy.

Everyone heard a click and turned to see Lexie, with her gun cocked at the woman's head. That click, was her turning her safety off. Andrea slightly tilted her head to see Lexie out of the corner of her eye. Everyone looked nervous at the possibility of what could happen.

"Lexie put down your gun…" Rick said. Lexie stood her ground.

"Just chill out Andrea. Come on back off." A guy said.

"Come on. Ease up." A woman said to Andrea.

Andrea leaned into Rick, "you're kidding me right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

"Andrea!" The man got close, "I said back the hell off."

Andrea looked at Lexie. "Don't think I won't do it." Lexie replied with her gun still cocked at Andrea's head. Rick looked very nervous.

Andrea lowered her gun. "We're dead. All of us. Because of you." Lexie lowered her gun and walked over to stand by Rick.

Morales was explaining to Rick why he was stupid and Lexie followed everyone silently into the store.

"The hell were you too doing out there anyway." Andrea asked.

"Trying to flag the helicopter", Rick replied.

"Helicopter? Man that's crap there ain't no damn helicopter," T-Dog said.

"Yes there is we heard it!" Lexie said defensively.

"You were chasing a hallucination. Imagining things, it happens." Jacqui said.

"We saw it!" Rick replied.

"T-Dog try to contact the others!" Morales said.

"Others?" Rick asked?

"You mean the refugee center? " Lexie asked hopeful.

"Yeah the refugee center". Jacqui replied., "They got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

They heard gun shots and all ran up to the roof. Where Lexie and Rick could see a man popping off rounds.

Merle and T-Dog got in a fight and Rick went over to help and took a fist to the face. Lexie stood as far back as she could, while everyone was trying to break up the fight. She knew when to intervene; she wasn't about to get involved.

After Merle was chained Lexie looked over the building down onto the street. Where there were hundreds of geeks. 'Shit I'm never going to get out of this. I was better on my own', Lexie thought to herself. She was just waiting for someone to think of a plan.

* * *

While Glenn and Morales were down in the sewer, Lexie, Andrea and Rick were in the store.

"Sorry about the gun in your face." Andrea said to Rick, "and for scaring you", she said to Lexie. Lexie shrugged and went to look at a clothes rack.

"Is she okay?" Andrea whispered to Rick.

"She's fine." Rick replied.

"I'm sorry about scaring your sister. I wouldn't have shot you."

"Oh we're not related. We ran into each other on the road and have just been protecting each other. She's lost her family, she's a good kid; tough. How you have to be in this world."

"I'm really sorry. If we ever get back I have a sister who's about her age. Maybe they can be friends." Andrea smiled half heartedly.

Rick slightly chuckled, "If we get out."

After a failed sewer attempt they had decided to slime Rick and Glenn in guts and go out to draw attention away. Before that Rick pulled Lexie aside. "Hey, I want you to be careful okay? Stay with the group. I'll come back for you I promise."

Lexie nodded as Rick turned to walk away, "Rick?" He turned back. "Be careful, I actually kind of like you and it would suck if you died."

Rick nodded and walked over to Andrea. "Andrea? Do you mind if I don't come back…" He gestured to Lexie. "Of course like she was my own." Andrea smiled.

"Great now let's get covered." Rick replied faking enthusiasm.

* * *

Everyone rushed to the rooftop to watch Glenn and Rick. Once they had made it to the trucks everyone cheered and grabbed their stuff and raced down to the loading dock to get in.

Everyone loaded gear into the truck and then Morales got in the passenger seat. Lexie sat between the passenger and drivers' seat, "Glad to see you're alive ranger Rick."

Rick smiled and chuckled, "I told you I'd be back didn't I?"

As they rode to Camp everyone was silent, still reeling from barely making it out of Atlanta alive.

* * *

When they made it back to camp. Everyone got out. Rick turned to Lexie before he got out. "Be on guard. We don't know all these people. Anything happens let me know?"

Lexie nodded, "Thanks Rick, You did good." As they got out Rick put his arm around Lexie and they were walking towards everyone. Suddenly Rick ripped his arm off of her and ran and hugged a little boy and a woman; Lori and Carl. Everyone was in awe and the happy reunion. Lexie felt very awkward and uncomfortable. 'I don't belong here' she thought.

After the Hello's and Introductions were made dinner preparations were starting. Lexie walked over to Andrea who was peeling potatoes with Amy. "Can I help?"

Andrea looked up and smiled, "Sure here you go" Andrea handed her a knife and Lexie got to work peeling.

"So Lexie, where are you from?" Amy asked.

"Oh Loganville. It's just outside of Atlanta."

Amy nodded, "Are you a sophomore..?" Lexie nodded, "I was I just turned 16."

"Oh cool, yeah I just graduated I was on my way to college actually." Amy replied.

"Where?" Lexie asked.

"University of Georgia."

"Oh wow that's so cool-, well I mean it would've been…" Lexie replied awkwardly.

"Yeah I know." Amy smiled and kept peeling.

At dinner Rick and the others jokingly told the treacherous trail of their fight out of Atlanta. After dinner when things started winding down. Everyone was going to turn in for the night. Rick was turning to leave with Lori and Carl when he noticed Lexie.

"Lexie, come on, you can sleep in our tent." Rick said. Lori opened her mouth to say something but then shut it quickly. Thankfully Dale interceded .

"Hey Rick. The tents are kind of small, she's always welcome to stay in the RV it's plenty big and I have an extra bed."

Rick looked uncomfortable with that arrangement, "Lexie it's up to you?"

Lexie nodded her head, "Uh yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Rick." Rick reluctantly left with Lori and Carl and Lexie followed Dale into the RV.

"Here you go", he flipped over the table and on the other side was an adjoining cushion for the seats, "this should be pretty comfy. You have a sleeping bag and all that?"

Lexie nodded, "I'm just going to brush my teeth and then I'll go to bed."

"Okay," Dale smiled, sympathetically. "If you need anything just holler I'll be back here" Lexie nodded and Dale went into the back where there was an actual bed. Lexie brushed her teeth and laid down. Thinking this had to be the longest day of her life, so far.


	3. Fish Fry

Lexie woke up to the sounds of clanking and rummaging. She gasped and shot up where she saw Dale rummaging in the cabinet for a mug.

He chuckled, "Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you."

Lexie yawned, "Oh no I'm sorry, what uh, what time is it?"

"It's just after 8. Did you sleep okay?" Lexie nodded.

"Good because we need to have a talk this morning." Lexie stared at him nervously.

"We all pull our own weight around here. So you need to help out since you'll be here. And since you're going to be staying in the RV in the near future when you get up I need you to flip it around so it's a table, and pack up your stuff and put it in the back room, every morning before you leave, and you can change in the bathroom."

"Okay" Lexie responded and grabbed her clothes and went to change.

"Oh and Lexie," Lexie turned around, "Good to have you kiddo." Dale smiled and Lexie returned it before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

When Lexie went outside everyone was out bustling and moving around. Everybody seemed to be getting ready for the men to leave to go get Merle and the guns.

"Lexie?" Lexie turned and saw Rick coming over. "Hey how was your night?"

Lexie nodded, "It was good, best sleep I've had in a while."

"That's good" Rick leaned down and put his hand on Lexie's shoulder, "Look I'm going to be leave okay, to get the gun bag, and I would really appreciate it if you would watch Carl for me alright? As a favor. You're tough and you have a damn good shot."

Lexie smiled, "I know I do."

Rick chuckled, "so is that a yes?"

"Sure thing ranger Rick. Oh and try not to do anything stupid." Rick smiled before turning and walking away.

Lexie was looking around when she heard Lori call her name, "Hey Lexie come here." Lori handed her a granola bar, "Breakfast", Lori smiled at her.

"Thanks" Lexie replied, she was about to turn away when she remembered what Dale had said, "Oh is there anything I could do to help right now, I don't have any plans." Lexie smiled sheepishly.

Lori chuckled, "Yeah a bunch of the ladies are about to go down to the quarry to do some laundry. I'm sure if you offered your services it would be greatly appreciated."

Lexie smiled, "Sure thing."

Lexie was sitting on a rock over a washbasin scrubbing clothes. She was actually having a good time listening to all the women talk when Ed came over. Lexie felt a fight brewing. As soon as Andrea stood up. Ed hit Carol and Lexie and Amy held Carol back while Jacqui and Andrea tried to keep Ed off of Carol. Soon Shane came over and was beating the crap out of him. As soon as Shane left Jacqui and Andrea helped Carol take Ed upstairs and Lexie and Amy finished the laundry in shock over what had happened.

* * *

Later that day Lexie noticed Jim was up at the clearing, digging. She watched him for maybe 15 minutes before going up to him.

"Jim? What are you doing out here?" He blatantly ignored her. She stood there for a few minutes before she went and asked Dale what he was doing. Dale said he didn't know and then went up there to talk to him. Soon the whole group was heading up there. Jim said the only reason he got away was because they ate his family and not him, he could still hear their screams. Lexie could understand his pain, perhaps better than everyone else.

Jim was tied up in the shade, to keep from hurting himself. Lexie was standing nearby when Shane came up and offered him so water. After he left Jim apologized to Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia for scaring them. Shane left with Carl and Sophia to go clean the fish while Dale hung back with Lori and Carol. Lexie breathed in deeply and went over to talk to Jim.

She sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey Jim."

He smiled back sadly, "Hey Lexie. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier. I-, I just lost it I guess."

"We all lose it sometimes." She replied. He looked down embarrassed and not really sure where this conversation was going.

"Jim? I just wanted to let you know, you're not the only one?"

"Only one what?" He looked up.

"Who lived because your family sacrificed for you." Jim looked shocked.

"My family, they- they're all dead. On the first night of the breakout I snuck out to meet my friends, against my parents' wishes. When I came back to our family's farm they were all dead. My daddy, my momma, my older sister Abbey. There was a hoard of walkers. My dad saw them coming, he told my little brother Timmy, who was about Carl's age, to run up to the barn loft. I headed there for shelter when I found him. I said we needed to make a run for it. That it wasn't safe anymore. Timmy didn't want to go, but as his older sister I forced him. As we were coming out of the barn I walked out first to make sure the coast was clear. Then we each hid behind different trees so we could be better hidden. I was maybe 10 feet away. I was busy looking at walkers when I looked back to check on Timmy. That's when he stepped out; a walker. He gripped onto Timmy's neck and ripped his throat out. I was too far away I couldn't do anything. I killed the walker and then I held Timmy in my arms during his last moments. After he died I stayed there for a while, holding him. He looked so peaceful in death. But I can still here his screams when I close my eyes. Or the gurgling sound he made as he bled to death." Lexie paused and looked over to Jim whom she noticed was crying.

"How do you deal with it, everyday, that they died while you lived." Jim sniffled.

"You can't change the past. You can't go back. I would give anything for my baby brother to be here right now instead of me, anything. But he can't be. You can't give up. Is that how you want them seeing you in heaven? They're in a better place right now. Maybe even playing with my little brother. They wouldn't want you to give up. They gave their lives so you could live. You can't disrespect them by giving up. You owe it to them and you owe it to yourself Jim. They'd want you to keep fighting, to come out of the other side."

Jim nodded, "I'm sorry about your family Lexie."

Lexie smiled sadly, "Me too." She got up and turned around and realized Carol, Lori and Dale were listening. She glanced at them and turned and walked towards the RV. Once there she sat in the bathroom on the toilet and shut the door and cried silently for almost an hour.

* * *

Lexie sat around the campfire that night. Enjoying everyone's laughter and enjoying the fish fry. It was good too and the first hot meal she could remember having since the outbreak. Amy got up to use the bathroom. Carl was using his spoon to throw fish bones at Lexie from across the campfire and Lexie was throwing back making everyone laugh. Carl accidentally threw his spoon the last time which Lexie dodged but it landed a good 10 feet behind her next to the RV.

"Ugh Carl." Everyone laughed.

"Carl baby go get that" Lori said.

As Carl walked by, Lexie stood up to go help him find it in the dark next to the RV.

"We're out of toilet paper?" They heard Amy say as she came out of the RV. Then they heard her scream and Lexie saw the walkers. 2 came out around the other side and 2 more came around the jeep parked directly behind it. Lexie pulled out her gun and made the shot. "Carl run to the top of the RV now!" Lexie and Carl ran over there while Lexie had her gun cocked and was shooting any walkers trying to grab them. As soon as Carl got up the ladder, Lexie went to climb up. Right before she reached the top a walker grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back down.

"Ahhhhhhh" Lexie screamed.

"Lexie!" Carl yelled. He grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her back up. Lexie managed to kick the walker in the head and pull herself up. She grabbed her gun and started shooting at the walkers who were beginning to surround the RV. That's when Rick ,Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl showed up and took out the rest of the walkers.

"Carl!" Lori yelled.

"Momma!" Carl yelled back from the top of the RV he ran down to his parents before Lexie could stop him.

Lexie climbed down cautiously, aware that not all the walkers might be fully dead, and made her way to the circle with everyone.


	4. Georgia

Lexie was exhausted the next morning. She didn't sleep well, at all. Rick and Shane ordered all the children to go to the RV and try to sleep while the others cleaned up. Lexie was mortified that he referred to her in the "children" category. She was going to stay and help but Rick asked her to go watch everyone.

Lexie dragged one of the walkers towards the pile. None of the adults even went to bed last night. She got maybe an hour. When she got up this morning there was talk of moving. Not talk really; plans. The group was going to move for sure. Where was undecided, either Fort Benning or the CDC. Lexie had to decide. Did she want to go with the group or leave on her own? She wanted to stay with Rick and Carl and everyone, but she was getting attached. And Lexie knew getting attached to people in this world wasn't a smart thing.

Suddenly Jacqui yelled, "A walker got him, a walker bit Jim!"

Everyone ran over and surrounded him.

Daryl said, "The line is clear, no tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"He's still a person Daryl" Lexie said surprising everyone.

"For now," Daryl replied.

* * *

Later that day everyone was getting ready to leave, Lexie didn't know who to go with. Of course she could ride in the RV with Glenn, and Dale, and Jacqui, but Jim was in there. She'd had enough death. She didn't need to be looking it in the face on the drive, or be there if Jim turned during the drive. Rick's car was full with him, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia. So her options were pretty limited. She saw Daryl wasn't taking anybody in Merle's truck so she headed over.

"Daryl?" He looked over and grunted so Lexie continued, "do you mind if I ride with you?"

He snorted, "The hell do you think this is driving miss daisy? Why don't you go find a ride with Rick or Dale or something?"

"Rick's full and I don't want to ride in the RV with Jim, I know how that sounds but it's true." Daryl didn't say anything, "Look I'll make it worth your while I'll split the drive time with you if you take me."

"You even legal to drive?"

Lexie smiled, "Had my license for almost 6 months before the outbreak."

Daryl said, "Pfft, yeah you can ride with me, but we're not having a million bathroom breaks and no hummin'."

Lexie nodded, "Got it, I'll pee before we leave." Lexie turned to use the bathroom and walked by Rick who grabbed her arm.

"Lexie? Are you riding with Daryl?" he asked.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah I am."

Rick sighed, "I don't think, that's the best idea. I want you to ride with me or in the RV with Dale."

Lexie looked at him funny and crossed her arms, "Well that's not really your choice now, is it?" Lexie stalked away and Rick decided to let it be.

* * *

On the road Lexie noticed a long scar on Daryl's back accompanied by others through the arm hole in his shirt.

"What happened to your back what are all those scars?" Daryl ignored her.

"I have a scar," Lexie pulled turned her arm over and revealed a 4 inch gash which Daryl looked over at. "I use to love to climb, and one day I was climbing a tree and I fell. Pretty high fifteen or twenty feet. I was screamin' my head off and my daddy near had a heart attack thought I was dead."

"They're from my dad. He-, he wasn't a good man."

Lexie nodded. "Was Merle a good man? Is he?

"He looked out for me as a kid, taught me how to survive, and shielded me from beatings when I was really little. He would've been a good man, but he wasn't raised to be."

"You're a good man Daryl, and smart."

"The hell are you talking about? I ain't no good man and I sure as hell ain't no smart pretty boy."

Lexie smiled, "You have to be smart."

"Why" Daryl asked.

"Because only smart people are still alive right now, and you're a good man Daryl. You care what was going to happen to the group."

"Shut up," Daryl replied giving her the typical Dixon smirk, half way joking, but Lexie didn't want to piss him off so she shut up.

* * *

As they pulled up to the CDC Lexie got nervous. It was on the outskirts of the city and there were hundreds of walkers in the city. She took a step closer to Daryl as they walked over to everyone and towards the door. The stench was unbearable, Lexie pulled out a bandana she had in her bag and used it to cover her mouth.

They knocked on the door and no answers. Everyone was freaking out. Lori practically screamed, "We need answers tonight!" Lexie couldn't help but agree. Lexie looked closely and noticed above the door a camera tilted downwards to look at them.

"The camera moved!" Lexie exclaimed. Everyone had already started walking away, Rick turned back just in time to see the camera move again.

"Please we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Shane and Lori tried to pull Rick back to the cars.

Lexie heard a ruffling and turned around. "Walkers!" she yelled.

"Please help us, you're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick screamed.

Just as Rick turned to leave the door slid upon revealing a blinding white light inside the CDC.

* * *

That night after the blood tests before dinner Lexie was looking for a room that wasn't occupied.

"Lexie why don't you stay with us." Lori said "that way I can keep an eye on you."

Lexie chuckled, "You sound like my Momma."

Lori smiled, "Well all of us moms think alike I guess. Now come on put your stuff down and let's go get dinner."

At dinner Lexie was offered a glass of wine. She looked over to Rick being a police officer and all but he just nodded at her. While everyone kept drinking though, she stopped after one glass. Somebody needed to stay alert while everyone else got shit faced.

After dinner when everything was winding down and they were walking back, she went up to Carl.

"Hey Carl. You know they have a rec room here?" Carl nodded.

"They have a ton of board games in there, and I don't suppose your Momma thought to pack any when she was preparing for the end of the world."

Carl's face lit up. And Lori who was walking behind them couldn't help but smile; that was a nice thing Lexie did.

"Yeah!" Carl replied. "Let's go get Sophia too; I think she's in her room!" Lexie smiled back.

"Okay race ya! Readysetgo!" Lexie yelled fast and took off running.

"Hey!" Carl yelled "That's not fair you got a head start!"

"Should've been quicker!" Lexie replied laughing while she ran with Carl quick on her heels.

"Hey be careful running! You don't want to get hurt." Lori sighed and laughed. She was glad Carl was having some fun.

When they were done playing their game they were sitting around the table talking, with Carol reading a book on one of the sofas when Lori came in and announced they should be going to bed now. Lexie was sharing a couch with Carl while Lori and Rick shared another one. After they were lying down Carl turned to her.

"Lexie what's your full name?" Carl asked.

Lexie was lying on the inside and had her back facing Carl but promptly turned around, "Why do you want to know?"

"You know my name, Carl Grimes."

"Does it matter? Names don't really even matter now do they? Lexie maybe a fake name I gave your dad who knows." Lexie turned back around.

Carl frowned and dropped it. A few minutes later Lexie sighed and said said, "Alexa Kathleen Parker. Happy?"

Carl giggled, "Kathleen?" he laughed some more.

"Hey shut up Carl" Lexie replied jokingly.

"Did you ever have any siblings Lexie?"

Lexie swallowed hard, "Yeah I did."

"What were they like?" Carl asked.

"I had an older sister. Abbigail or Abbey. She was 19. She was gorgeous, I always wanted to be like her, and she resented it. We fought all the time but we really loved each other too. And I had a younger brother, named-, named Timothy or Timmy. My family has a thing for nicknames if you couldn't tell." Lexie laughed half heartedly.

"What was he like?" Carl asked.

"He-, he was a lot like you actually. Smart, brave, a bit of a smart ass." Lexie smiled in the dark. "He was 12."

"I never had a sister before." Carl grabbed Lexie's hand and yawned, "It's kind of nice."

A few minutes later Lexie could hear Carl's shallow breathing signaling he was asleep. She removed her hand and pulled up the covers tighter. She felt a few tears leak out as she looked over at Carl. She heard Lori and Rick enter and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She couldn't deal with any more emotional conversations tonight.

* * *

The next morning everyone was talking and joking at breakfast. Glenn, Daryl and Rick were extremely hung over. Practically as soon as Jenner walked through the door Dale asked him what happened here. So breakfast was pretty much over and everyone went to the computer room to watch the playback of the vigil. Then mildly depressed that there was no hope basically, everyone went back to their rooms except for Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl and T-Dog.

Lori told them to go to the computer room. Lexie had a bad feeling so she grabbed her backpack and followed them. A few minutes later Lori herded everyone back to the computer room when all the guys came running in, and then the door shut behind them. They were all trapped in. Everyone was pleading with Jenner to let them go. Carol and Sophia were crying. Daryl was going crazy, Shane started shooting the computers. Finally Jenner let them go. But Andrea, Dale, and Jacqui announced that they were staying. Lexie ran ahead with everyone to the front where they realized they were trapped, and the glass was too thick to break. Carol remembered a grenade and handed it too Rick. Lexie huddled at the edge of the stairs next to Carl and Lori when Rick set off the grenade and came running towards them. Finally the glass broke and everyone ran out to the cars. Lexie got in the RV and ducked down with everyone. When she got up she could see Dale and Andrea running to the RV and the whole CDC was on fire. It was the craziest thing, she had ever seen. Including dead people coming back to life.

* * *

Next thing Lexie knew, they were everyone was headed to Fort Benning. They dropped a bunch of cars because they couldnt' spare the gas. Lexie was in the RV with Dale, Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog and Shane. As they were driving on the road Lexie saw something up ahead.

"Dale, Dale, stop the RV!"

"What?!" He said slowing down.

"Look it's a dog!" Lexie pointed.

"You want me to stop the RV for a dog" Dale replied as they got closer.

Lexie gave him her saddest look, "Pleaseeeee Dale. Look how cute it is."

Dale chuckled and shook his head and pulled to a stop while Glenn looked at him incredulously. Lexie grabbed a piece of beef jerky from the open bag on the table.

Shane looked over at her, "Lexie you're going to give a piece of our food to some mutt who'll probably give you rabies."

Lexie smirked, "Only if he bites me." As Dale slowed down to where the dog was on the side of the road Lexie shot out.

Rick slowed down the car, "What's going on?" Lori asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Rick replied; he couldn't see Lexie and the dog in front of the RV.

"Stay here and I'll go find out" Rick said.

Lexie was trying to coax the dog. Lexie clacked her lips, "Here girl, tut tut, come here." The dog gave her a questioning look but reluctantly moved a little closer. Lexie tore of a piece of the jerky and tossed it towards the dog. The dog sniffed it before wolfing it down and slowly coming closer to Lexie.

Rick chuckled and walked back to the Cherokee.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

Rick smiled, "Lexie found a dog, that she's trying to get."

"A dog?!" Carl exclaimed. "Can we go see it?"

"Yeah come on" Rick replied smiling.

As Rick walked over to Lexie with Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia he could see the dog was slowly coming closer. Rick looked over and could see everyone in the RV was peering out at Lexie and the dog.

As the dog got less than a foot away Lexie held the jerky flat in her hand and gave the dog the final piece of jerky she had.

The dog sniffed her hand before taking the jerky out, and then Lexie slowly placed her hand on top of the dogs head and then slowly scratched behind its ears. "Oh who's a good dog? Huh?" Lexie spoke in a baby voice.

Carl and Sophia cautiously approached the dog and started gently petting it. Dale got out of the RV, "It's a beautiful dog it looks like a Danish pointer with those brown spots."

Rick smiled and leaned over to Lori and whispered, "How do we tell them we can't keep the dog."

Lori snorted, "I don't think we can now." She looked over as the dog started licking Carl's face.

Carl turned back, "Can we keep it dad? Please."

Rick sighed, "Carl…"

Lexie, Sophia and Carl all gave Rick the puppy dog eyes puffed out their lower lips, then the dog who was now sitting facing Rick whimpered, causing Lori, Carol, Dale and even Rick to laugh.

Rick smiled, "Uh, you have to ask Dale that dog would be staying in the RV, but if it's okay with him it's fine with me."

Everyone looked over at Dale, "Please Dale." Lexie asked.

Dale looked at them, "Ohkay fine! But you guys better be cleaning up after that dog!"

Rick chuckled, "Come on guys lets get back on the road."

"Wait can I go in the RV?" Carl asked. "Me too?" Sophia followed.

Rick sighed, "Fine, it'll do us good to have some quiet anyway." Everyone returned to their vehicles and Carl, Lexie and Sophia coaxed the dog onto the RV.

Once in the RV Carl, Sophia and Lexie sat on the floor obsessing over the dog. Andrea and Shane were sitting at the table doing something with their guns. Dale was driving and Glenn was in the passenger seat.

"It's so cute!" Sophia commented. "I always wanted a dog but my daddy never let me have one."

Lexie smiled, "I had a dog it was a white and brown collie named Missy. Best dog I ever had."

"I wanted a dog too. We were going to get one for my birthday just before it happened." Carl said.

Shane shook his head, "You guys shouldn't get to attached to that dog; it looks like it's going to croak at any moment."

Carl and Sophia looked absolutely heartbroken and Lexie, Andrea, and Glenn all looked over at Shane like "really?".

Then Lexie brushed it off, "Why don't we think of a name for her? I personally like Shannon."

Carl shook his head "No she's not a Shannon."

"What about Molly?" Sophia asked sweetly.

"Eh she looks too tough to be a Molly." Lexie replied.

"What about Georgia?" Carl offered.

"Georgia? Like the state we live in?" Lexie asked; Carl nodded.

"Why Georgia?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know she looks like a Georgia" Carl said.

"Tut tut, Georgia?" Lexie asked. The dog immediately turned and looked over. "she certainly responds to Georgia" Lexie laughed.

"So Georgia?" Sophia asked.

"Georgia." Lexie answered petting the dog sweetly on the head.


End file.
